


Cuddle Bunny

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [8]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, hatfic, hatship, hatsome, pure bunny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Based on a bunny picture. Two bunnies have their heads nuzzled together and then a third comes along to cuddle.<br/>Ross watches as Trott and Smiffy clamber into his room after a long day and smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Bunny

Ross lay quietly on his bed reading his book. It had been a long day and he just wanted some relaxation before going to bed, finally he would be able to catch up on his book. Smiling as he read, Ross listened out to the sounds of the house; Smiffy was still down stair editing away at the Skyblocks episode which needed to be out tomorrow, while Trott was somewhere upstairs doing his own thing. From his bedroom near the stairs he usually heard everyone around the house, but tonight was quiet. No Smiffy running up the stairs, no Trott playing guitar above him and making up stupid songs; no everyone was quiet. 

Ross pulled the covers closer to his body and nuzzled down into his pillows. He began to lose interest in his book and placed his thumb on the page before closing the book. Looking at his door, Ross pondered if he would be visited by his housemates tonight. It wasn’t uncommon for him to watch them sheepishly enter his room to cuddle for the night, mainly due to the fact that they're all quite tall, but it had been a while since they had shared each others bed. Not even in a sexual way, just a nice night of sharing each others company. Ross smiled as he remembered the last time he had slept in Trott's room with the other two. It had mainly been spent kissing and nuzzling into each others warmth, it was sweet and had ended up with Trott resting on his chest with Smiffy taking up the entirety of the bed. He enjoyed evenings and mornings where they just laid in bed talking and just relaxing. 

There was a small knock at the door and Ross almost missed it. The door slowly creaked open and in walked Trott. Ross smiled, wondering how Trott had snuck downstairs. Trott shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Without a word he got pulled back the covers, forcing Ross to move over slightly and nuzzled in around the covers. Ross smiled and placed his book on the side before raising his arm to let Trott slip under and rest on his chest.  

Quietly the two lay with only the light of the lamp to allow them to see each other. Ross' hand danced up and down Trott's side while his head rested upon the shorter man's. The smell of shampoo surrounded him and the heat from the other man made him relax. Trott let out a content sigh before nuzzling closer causing Ross' smile to brighten. He lay a kiss on Trott's hair before bringing his other arm around the smaller boy. He held him close and thought about the long day he had, all the work and poor Smiffy was still left to do it while himself and Trott could just lay there in each others arms. Trott smiled and looked up at Ross, he placed a kiss on his chin, before placing one on his lips. It was a small chaste kiss, like the ones they usually had before going to bed. It was a small ritual between the two and had only began because they had missed the clinginess of Smiffy when he was away airsofting for the weekend. Trott smiled at Ross before nuzzling back down into his chest, 

"Think Smith will join us?" Trott asked, slightly muffled into Ross' chest. Ross smiled and looked at the door, he wondered if Smiffy would come in soon with the promise of getting up early, or would he come in looking like a zombie in desperate need of sleep. 

"Dunno," Ross answered and looked up at the ceiling. It wouldn't be the same, them sleeping without him next to them, it never did... Even after all those years of him leaving on the weekend to play with the _TA lads_.  

Trott gave a sigh before pulling Ross closer and closing his eyes to attempt to sleep. Ross caressed his arm but continued to look up at the ceiling and wonder how long it would take for Smiffy to come in. It wasn't long in Ross' mind until Smiffy groggily walked into the room, shuffling his feet on the carpet out of tiredness. Ross smiled and looked at the clock, noticing that it was past 1am when the taller man walked in. He looked exhausted and about ready to collapse. Pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans were thrown to the floor, Smiffy staggered over to the bed before almost falling on top of Trott in his sleepy state. Ross smiled brightly as he watched him get into bed and spoon up behind Trott. Trott's body released Ross' slightly and nuzzled back into Smiffy. Ross carded his fingers through Smith's hair as he pulled his two friends close. Ross smiled and placed a kiss on Smith's head before reaching over and turning off the light. 

"Good night." 


End file.
